


Linny and the Forbidden Forest

by catastrophic_event



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, GinnyxLuna - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, LunaxGinny - Freeform, M/M, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophic_event/pseuds/catastrophic_event
Summary: Luna and Ginny fic.





	1. Potions

A/N My keyboard is slightly fucked up right now so I don't have the key for comma so instead I'm using "-" hope it's not annoying :) 

Potions that day had been eventful. The sort of eventfulness that involved Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood ending up in detention for 3 weeks every day at 7pm. They two were yet to find out exactly what this detention would be- but knowing Snape it would be awful.  
"I don't know what you were thinking exactly hexing those annoying girls up the back. I mean- you could have just ignored them Ginny- it’s what I do!” said Luna irritably to her friend.  
“Sorry Luna- but I don’t have the patience that you do. And I’m really sorry that you had to get caught up in this. Snape’s so unfair.” Said Ginny  
“mhm. I don’t know why Dumbledore trusts him. Snape doesn’t strike me as a particularly trustworthy person.” Luna pondered.  
“I’m anxious to find out what this detention is- it’s probably very cruel or tiring or disgusting” Ginny dreaded.  
“I guess we’ll just have to wait- see and hope for the best.” Said Luna.  
The two girls walked to the Ravenclaw common room where they spent much of their time. Although Ginny technically wasn’t supposed to be there- Professor Flitwick didn’t mind. They spread out their stacks of homework and started on Potions and Divination which were the 2 subjects Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 3rd years shared.  
“Dammit I just realized something!” exclaimed Ginny. “These detentions are going to overlap with my Quidditch training.” Ginny sighed and thought of a way to get out of her problem- but came up blank.  
“Ugh that’s annoying. Maybe you can ask to have them rescheduled?” Suggested Luna.  
“Nah- they’re not going to reschedule the whole training times just because I was stupid enough to hex a bunch of kids in front of Snape.” Ginny almost laughed.  
The girls just packed up their homework when a hufflepuff kid came up to them- out of breath- he had obviously been running.  
“Professor Snape sent me up here to tell you to meet Filch at 7 Down at the start of the Forbidden Forest. What did you 2 even do?” he said.  
“She hexed a couple of girls who were annoying us and I was somehow to blame as well.” Luna explained looking pointedly at Ginny- who was grinning rather awkwardly.  
“Anyway thanks for the message” Ginny called as the Hufflepuff ran back out the tower door.  
“It’s almost 7pm- we should probably get going we don’t want to be late” Luna said- looking at her watch which read 6:53pm  
The two friends walked hurriedly down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Dreading what was to come next.


	2. Detention

The air was cold as Luna and Ginny walked down through the Hogwarts Grounds. As they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest- they saw Filch’s scrawny outline in the dark.   
“Lumos” Ginny commanded her wand- and the area around them was illuminated by the bright light. the girls approached Filch- who then explained they were to go and collect the seeds of a fanged geranium to stop it from spreading to the Herbology greenhouses. It seemed dull work and rather frightening at night. Ginny looked over to Luna who seemed actually relieved at their task- knowing Luna she was probably friends with all the spooky nocturnal creatures and interested in the plant. The two of them set into the dark forest with a sense of foreboding.  
A few minutes in- Luna had gathered twice as many seeds as Ginny- they came across a centaur. Ginny had never seen a centaur before- but she was intrigued. Luna greeted the centaur politely- but he was too busy staring at the night sky.   
“Venus is bright tonight” the centaur muttered as the girls passed by.   
“That was odd” Ginny remarked when the centaur was out of sight.  
“Centaurs are a bit different. Very starbound creatures” Agreed Luna.  
“Hey- do you know where we are?” asked Ginny “Because I have no idea. I think we wandered father than we were supposed to.”  
“No I haven’t a clue. I was kind of counting on you knowing where we were.” Luna replied  
“Well it seems we’re lost. Ugh” said Ginny “I remember Hermione having some sort of compass spell- but I can’t remember what it was.”  
“I don’t even know which direction the castle is in- so that wouldn’t be much help anyway” sighed Luna.   
Ginny and Luna wandered for a bit before coming to a clearing. In the day time it would have looked pretty- but the moon light cast sharp strange looking shadows onto it so as the girls entered it looked eerily sinister. There was now a more distinct chill in the air and Luna began to shiver. Ginny wrapped her arm around her shoulders in an attempt to warm her. As they walked father in- Ginny noticed a large shadow on the other side. She and Luna walked cautiously over to it- until it could be recognized as a rather bashed up car. A rather bashed up Ford Anglia- to be precise.  
“How the hell did it get here! Said Ginny in disbelief. She explained to Luna that this was her Dad’s old car. “I haven’t seen this this thing in two years!”  
Luna walked around to the other side of the car and opened the back door; a few pieces of glass fell out of the shattered glass window.   
“Wow! This car is bigger on the inside- Undetectable Extension Charm?” Luna asked.  
“Yep- that’d be the one.” Ginny answered   
“It’s probably warmer in here and safer too. Let’s stay the night here and try to find our way back in the morning when we can actually see 5 feet in front of us.” Luna suggested  
“Okay- sounds like a plan” Ginny agreed.  
Luna and Ginny huddled together to keep warm and tried to fall asleep.


	3. Realizations

Ginny lay in the back of the Ford Anglia and listened to Luna’s steady breaths. The only light was that of the stars and the moon and a tiny glow of Luna’s watch- which read 3:54. Ginny hadn’t slept and she longed for the Gryffindor dormitories- but it was kind of nice having Luna by her side.   
“Ginny you awake?” came a voice somewhere to the left of her.  
“Yeah.”  
Luna rested her head on Ginny’s shoulder- her blonde hair tousled from where she had been lying. Shivers ran down Ginny’s spine as she breathed in. Luna smelled like blueberries and mint- which was an unusual but nice combination. Luna began combing through Ginny’s shoulder length hair with the tips of her fingers.  
“Your hair is nice- Ginny” commented Luna absent mindedly.  
“uh- thankyou” answered Ginny  
Ginny realized that Luna was staring at her- looking into her eyes as if she could read her mind. Ginny was coming to a realization that she liked Luna- and not just as a friend. As if Luna actually could read her mind- she leant in and slowly kissed Ginny- softly- as if her lips were as fragile as butterfly’s wings. Wrapping her arm around Luna’s torso- Ginny leant in- and the kiss grew to be not as soft- but passionate. Luna rolled over and swung one leg around Ginny’s hip- her fingers tangled up in her flaming red hair. They kissed if their lives depended on it- as if the only oxygen on earth was inside each other’s lungs. Ginny broke away first- but then lightly kissed Luna’s neck- unbuttoning her school top half way. Luna ran her fingers through Ginny’s hair again- as Ginny rested her head on Luna’s chest- kissing her every so often. They lay like that for hours until the stars faded and the first beams of sunlight escaped through the thick trees of the forest. Luna opened the rusty car door and stepped into the now beautiful clearing- droplets of dew clung to the tall grasses glittering like diamonds as the sunlight caught them.  
“Ginny I forgot to ask you” said Luna dreamily as Ginny stepped out of the car.  
“ask me what?” queried Ginny- slightly mesmerized by Luna’s grey blue eyes.  
“Ginny will you be my girlfriend?” Luna replied- anxiously.  
“Of course!” Ginny laughed “Did you think I would say no?”  
Luna blushed. “Maybe” she gave a little smile which Ginny then smirked and kissed her again.  
“We need to find our way back to the castle soon before classes start” said Luna as they broke apart.  
“I’ll climb a tree.” Ginny suggested and proceeded to look for a tall one- with lots of knots and branches to hold onto. She found a good tall tree and started to scale the trunk until reaching the gangly branches where she could climb easily.   
“I’ll catch you if you fall Ginny!” Luna called to Ginny- who was now a good height up.  
“Thanks Luna- but I very much doubt you’ll be strong enough to catch me if I do fall- which is unlikely.” Ginny said kindly. “I see the castle! I know which direction we need to go in now” she shouted from above.   
Ginny gracefully swung to the ground- somewhat ruining the effect with an audible thump as she hit the base of the trunk. The pair set off in the direction Ginny had indicated and the forest began to thin out- eventually bringing them to Hagrid’s house- which was more of a cabin to be honest. With less than 5 minutes to spare- the girls sprinted up to 1st class- ironically it was potions.


	4. Out in the open

Luna and Ginny leaped down the stone paved steps leading to the dungeons where they had potions. Luna’s watch told them they were 2 minutes late already- Snape was writing a potion on the chalkboard as they opened the creaking dungeon door.  
“Ten points from Gryffindor- ten points from Ravenclaw- please sit down and copy the notes.” He said as Luna and Ginny took their usual place; second row from the back left corner. They copied down the notes hurriedly- secretly holding hands under the desk as they worked.   
“Weasley- why do you have leaves in your hair?” sneered Abigayl Timmer- a rather bossy Ravenclaw who thought she knew everything. Abigayl’s nasty little friends snickered behind her.  
“Leave my girlfriend alone.” Said Luna in defense.  
“Wait- what! When did this happen? And since when were either of you gay?” Abigayl snorted loudly.  
Soon the word got around the whole classroom and Luna and Ginny were surrounded by jeers and snide remarks. It got to the point where their classmates were throwing bits of potion ingredients at them. Ginny stood up- and dragging Luna along with her- left the room. Luna started to cry quietly into Ginny’s shoulders as they walked up to Ravenclaw tower.   
“Let’s go to the Gryffindor common room instead today.” Said Luna.   
They reached the portrait who was gossiping about something or other and stepped inside. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were studying by the fire place and Lavender Brown was sprawled across a sofa. It seemed 4th years had a free period.   
Ginny and Luna found a nice spot by the window and talked for a bit until Ginny noticed Luna had gone quiet- she had fallen asleep. With all her homework done- Ginny wandered over to Harry and Hermione. Hermione was just leaving to take an ancient runes class so she smiled at Ginny before taking off towards the corridors.   
“Hey Ginny” Said Harry as she sat down across from him. “What’s up?”  
“Oh um well nothing much” she replied  
“No seriously- I can tell you’re keeping some secret because you’ve got the exact same expression Ron has when he’s keeping something from me” he pressed.  
Stupid Ron and their shared sibling quirks.  
“Luna and me are together…” Ginny blurted out- blushing beneath her freckled face.  
“Finally! Me and Ron have been betting on whether that was going to happen; he owes me a galleon.” Harry laughed  
“Wait- you knew?” Said Ginny in surprise. She hadn’t told anyone except when Luna defended her in potions- which hadn’t ended yet.  
“For a while. Kind of like how Hermione suspected me and Draco were dating. Oops you didn’t know about that did you?” Explained Harry  
“No I did NOT know about that! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Exclaimed Ginny loudly- waking Luna.   
“What all this? Draco and Harry? Cute. Kind of like that muggle play ‘Romeo and Juliet I think.” Luna mumbled- yawning.  
“Isn’t it! Luna I have to go to Transfiguration and I think you have Care of Magical Creatures but at the end of the day I’ll meet you in the Ravenclaw Common Room ‘kay?” Said Ginny- packing up her stuff.  
"Okay- I'll see you then. Bye Harry!" Luna called as they stepped out of the portrait hole.  
"Bye" Harry answered.   
The day went slowly for Luna without Ginny and Ginny without Luna- but after meeting at the Ravenclaw Tower they walked down to the forest holding hands and feeling better. Filch's outline grew closer in the darkness.   
"Same as before. Collect them seeds 'n' once ya done give'm ta Professor sprout she wants 'em."  
The girls walked into the woods- intending not to collect seeds but find the Ford Anglia again.


End file.
